Smosh Games
Smosh Games is a YouTube gaming channel created by Smosh creators, Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox, with their friends Mari, Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki. The six of them do videos commentating, playing, sharing their opinions of various video games, doing game reviews, and sharing gaming news. Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki all worked together at ClevverGames, and then were invited over by Smosh to create a gaming channel. Members SmoshGames has 8 Total members: Anthony, Ian, Mari, Joven, Sohinki, Lasercorn, and the newest additions, Flitz & Wes. Every once in a while they have a gueststar. Videos Why We're Single Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki talk an extensive amount about video games every Monday. (Show no longer airs) MariCraft Mari and most of the rest of the Smosh Games crew play Minecraft every Monday. Backseat Gaming Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki (and occasionally Ian, Anthony,and Mari) play video games to see who is better every Tuesday. (Show no longer airs) Dope! or Nope Every Tuesday, Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki play new games, reviewing it with a "Dope" for things they like and "Nope" for things they don't like. (Show no longer airs) Smosh Action Games News Update Today (SAGNUT) Gaming news from Jovenshire, Lasercorn, and Sohinki updated every Wednesday. (Show no longer airs) Gametime w/ Smosh Games The Smosh Games crew (originally just Ian and Anthony, sometimes with guest PewDiePie) play games suggested by subscribers every Wednesday. (Show no longer airs). Smosh Games VS Jovenshire, Lasercorn and/or Sohinki play various games with fans. (Show no longer airs) Top 5 Friday Every Friday, Jovenshire, Lasercorn or Sohinki will give you their Top 5 favorites on a gaming subject. Honest Game Trailers Smosh Games team up with the Screen Junkies to make Honest Trailers for games every Tuesday. Game Bang These videos contain all members of Smosh Games, with occasional guest stars, and they play games. Usually the loser or losers have to do something humiliating as a punishment. This comes out every Fri Gamer Nation Jovenshire, Lasercorn and Sohinki (and usually with a special guest) discuss video game topics, get "Tweets from the Fans" and end off the episode with a battle of wits, a war of words, a section they like to call PvP. (show no longer airs) Bonus Vids Random things that include, but aren't limited to, extra video game content, funny recordings, or interviews. This series was formerly called "Raging Bonus". These come out every Sunday. SGA Spotlight Jovenshire, Sohinki and Lasercorn talk about the best and worst videos submitted to them from people in the Smosh Games Alliance. (show no longer airs) Smosh SMASH! Once every week Smosh Games plays Super Smash Bros on Wii U, sometimes with a special guest. They usually use a spinning wheel to determine what they'll do in that episode. Grand Theft Smosh (GTS) Every Thursday, the Smosh Games crew play Grand Theft Auto V Online. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series I love your shows. They were ranked #7 in this episode. List Of Subscriber Milestones Smosh Games Hit 5,000 Subscribers On September 25, 2012. Smosh Games Hit 50,000 Subscribers On September 26, 2012. Smosh Games Hit 100,000 Subscribers On September 26, 2012. Smosh Games Hit 200,000 Subscribers On September 26, 2012. Smosh Games Hit 300,000 Subscribers On September 28, 2012. Smosh Games Hit 400,000 Subscribers On October 1, 2012. Smosh Games Hit 500,000 Subscribers On October 11, 2012. Smosh Games Hit 600,000 Subscribers On October 24, 2012. Smosh Games Hit 700,000 Subscribers On November 7, 2012. Smosh Games Hit 800,000 Subscribers On November 25, 2012. Smosh Games Hit 900,000 Subscribers On December 14, 2012. Smosh Games Hit 1 Million Subscribers On December 26, 2012. Smosh Games Hit 2 Million Subscribers On April 11, 2013. Smosh Games Hit 3 Million Subscribers On August 3, 2013. Smosh Games Hit 4 Million Subscribers On March 16, 2014. Smosh Games Hit 5 Million Subscribers On September 19, 2014. Smosh Games Hit 6 Million Subscribers On April 12, 2015. Smosh Games hit 7 Million Subscribers on January 26, 2017. Trivia Smosh Games have won many awards as well as setting several world records. de: Smosh Games Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views